Freddy vs Jason
by James Austin Valiant
Summary: Some people can't stand to be forgotten...


__

Disclaimer and Notes: A quickie fic from me. I hope you all enjoy. The idea just popped into my head, and I had to get it down onto paper. Um, or on the computer. Yeah, that's better. It's all a matter of conveince with the storylines and such. Buena Vista owns the characters contained within.

****

Freddy vs. Jason

By James Austin Valiant

A crimson stream of molecular sub particles began to slow as the man materialized. Someone had delivered him an anonymous note to meet him at the corner of Lake and Elm, at the old factory. He figured it was some sort of trap, but it didn't matter. He had the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin again, enabling him to combat whomever would try to obliterate him.   
  
Jason was ready.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"JASON." A booming voice called off from the distance, and there was a bluish-green glow emitting from the same place.  
  
"No way...Zordon?" Jason Lee followed the familiar voice of his mentor, past the gigantic boiler, and through a maze of pipes. Lined up again the wall were worker's lockers, but they hadn't been occupied in years. _Why would Zordon call me here? For what reason? This is really suspicious..._  
  
He came to the familiar green column, complete with the supporter gem at the base of it. A disembodied head floated near the top of the tube.   
  
"JASON, THANK YOU FOR COMING."  
  
He smiled. "Hey, another for the wizard who made it all possible."  
  
"I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU, JASON."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"MAKE THEM REMEMBER ME."  
  
The left eyebrow cocked suddenly. "Huh?"  
  
"THEY'VE BEEN EVIL, JASON. MAKE THEM REMEMBER ME....MAKE THEM REMEMBER WHAT THE POWER TASTES LIKE!"  
  
The Red Ranger shook his head. It was time to stop playing along with this guy's ruse.   
  
"First of all, Zordon's dead. Secondly, *everyone* remembers Zordon. And lastly, you're a bit to vengeful to be Zordon. He was a nice guy, as far as floating heads go."  
  
Zordon's booming voice changed into a smaller, more childlike tone. The tube shifted until it resembled a boy no more of twelve, decked out in a backwards baseball cap and Newport Beach shirt. However, this Beach shirt was a dark shade of green and crimson. His baseball cap was a shuddering brown. On his right hand, he wore a glove that had dismembered parts of Ranger action figures on the fingers. As well, the boy appeared to be covered in a purple ooze.  
  
"Who, or what, are you?"  
  
The boy began to pitch a fit, stamping his feet and beating on the pipes with his fists. "Gah! No one remembers me anymore me! No one remembers! Arghh!  
  
"Why can't anyone remember FREDDY KELMAN?!!?"  
  
Jason scratched his head. "Sorry, bro. I can't remember you if I've never heard of you."  
  
"I *found* out about Ivan Ooze's nefarious plot. Then I came to the parents of Angel Grove, saved them from hurling themselves to their doom." Fred was seething now. "Being written off, I can understand. But being forgotten, now that's a bi-atch!"  
  
"Look, dude, that great and all. You saved Angel Grove's parent, yay you." _Maybe now's not the time to be sarcastic..._ "But why are you so obsessed with being remembered?"  
  
"People remember you guys! People remember Zordon, and he WAS JUST A GIANT HEAD IN A DAMNED TUBE! I'm FRED F'N KELMAN, DANGIT. I SAVED THE PARENTS OF ANGEL GROVE."  
  
"Let it go, dude. Just let it go. What happened with Ivan happened many years ago. So why don't we go to the Surf Spot and grab a smoothie, ok, Freddy?" Jason stayed calm and collected.  
  
The scary visage of a boy covered in purple ooze gave way to a normal everyday-looking kid. "You know what, Jason? I guess you're right. I wish I could've been a Power Ranger though. It would've been fun...be on the team, defeat monsters. Explosions, giant robots, evil space aliens...the works!"  
  
Jason chuckled softly. "It's not all it's cracked up to be. I mean, when I took the Gold Ranger Powers, they had a severe effect on my system. I mean, taking those Gold Powers almost killed me, just ask..." He noticed the boy had left his side. "Freddy?"  
  
A gravelly voice answered him.  
  
"_I was supposed to be the Gold Ranger!_" 


End file.
